


Twitter Fics, Drabbles and Unfinished Thoughts

by MadameMayorRM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMayorRM/pseuds/MadameMayorRM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been posting mini fics on twitter for a bit. I decided to post them here for those who are not following me on Twitter to Enjoy. It begs the questions... why aren't you following me? These range from fluff to angst to smut. Read at your own risk. Goes without saying these are SwanQueen Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Hair

Regina tugs at the ends of her newly shorts hair.  She wonders what everyone will think of her new (old) hair.  Mostly Emma.

She'd tried everything she could think of to get her attention.  What happened to the heated exchanges? Anger that looked a lot like desire?

Since they'd become friends, it was great.  But Regina missed the fire, the smoldering looks, the forbidden feeling.  So she tried everything.

Recently though she'd found a picture from Miner's Day when Emma first came to town.  Regina schmoozing as Mayor for PR and Emma in the background.

But background Emma was staring none too subtly at Regina tucking a lock of short hair behind her ear.  Inspired, Regina headed to the salon.

Maybe Emma liked that sassy cut.  Maybe seeing it again would remind her of how tense things used to be... tense in a good way.  She sighed.

Regina wasn't used to begging for attention.  But this was Emma.  There was something different about wanting her attention.  About wanting her.

And there was no denying it.  Regina wanted her.  So a hair cut was a small thing to get what she wanted.  She took a deep breath and stepped in.

Family dinner at Granny's just like every Thursday night.  The Charming's and little Neal, Henry and Emma.  She waited for them to see her.

Snow gushed.  David smiled.  Henry thought it was cool.  But Emma said nothing.  They ordered.  They ate.  Still nothing and Regina's heart sank.

Maybe she didn't like it.  Or worse, maybe she was reminded of he bad times rather than the sexual tension and hated it.  This was a disaster.

As soon as humanly possible, Regina said goodnight and dashed out the door and down the walk.  She had to get out of there.

She wondered if she should magic her hair back, but no.  Then people would ask why and she couldn't say because Emma hates it.  She'd just endure it.

Almost to the street and her Mercedes, she heard a voice behind her.  "Regina?" She turned to see Emma bounding down the steps toward her.

Major deja vu. They'd done this before.  Regina stood with her arms protectively wrapped around her middle.  "Yes Emma?  Did I leave my gloves?"

Emma toed the earth awkwardly, not looking up at Regina.  "No, nothing like that.  You just got away before I..." Her voice trailed off.

Regina bit her lip.  "Before you what?" Finally soft green eyes looked up into chocolate brown.  Porcelain cheeks pinked with embarrassment.

"Before I could say I really like your hair."  Emma stepped closer and let her fingers drift up and touch the edge of dark, silken strands.

Regina's heart began to hammer in her chest.  "Oh, do you?" Emma's fingers caught a lock and rubbed it gently between them.  "Yeah.  A lot."

"Oh."  That was all Regina could think to say.  Emma was closer still and still tugging lightly at her hair.  The sensation was intoxicating.

"Yeah." Emma breathed, green eyes never wavering from frown.  "A lot." Regina swallowed hard and let her eyes dip a moment to soft, pink lips.

Brown eyes drifted back up to green and suddenly Regina felt it.  For the first time in a long time, there it was.  Tension... passion... fire.

She tried to stifle a smile threatening to break the tension and stepped into Emma's personal space, her words spilling out across Emma's lips.

"I'm glad you like it... Emma." Without another word, she turned and headed to her car, an extra swish in her hips.  She looked back at Emma and gave her sexiest smile.  She purred across the distance, "Perhaps you can show me just how much 'a lot' is some time."  Emma quietly gasped.

Driving away, Regina tugged at the ends of her newly short hair and sighed.  She could hardly wait for Emma to run her hands through it.  Soon.


	2. You Look Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is deliciously smutty. Read at your own risk.

 

The first time it happened was sort of an accident.

All during the board meeting at Town Hall, the May had been stiff... even for her.

When everyone else had cleared out, Emma approached the brunette. "Hey, um... Regina? You look tense. Is everything alright?"

Regina tried to shake her head yes but the action seemed painful and she grimaced. Emma followed her into her office waiting for a real answer.

Sitting behind her desk, Regina huffed at Emma's persistence. "If you must know, I fell asleep reading. I have a terrible crick in my neck."

"Oh," Emma frowned. "Uh, want me to maybe rub it out? I'm pretty good at massages." She mentally smacked her forehead for even saying it.

Regina arched a brow, unamused. "You can't be serious." Emma gave a non-committal nod. "Been told I'm quite good but its your neck so..."

Regina was about to refuse the offer when she moved too far left and felt a sharp pain. Couldn't hurt to let her try. It was innocent after all.

"Alright but if I don't think it's helping... we stop." Regina watched Emma closely to be sure she understood.

"Ok. What's your safe word?"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked with a bewildered look at the blonde.

"Nothing. I was joking. It's nothing." Emma stammered. What was her deal today?

Emma eased behind Regina's desk chair. "I need you to take this off first." She tugged at her blazer that made proper massaging impossible.

Regina rolled her eyes but complied. Without the jacket she sat in tight shirt and silken tank. Emma was surprised by how toned her arms were.

Emma rubbed her hands together to warm them up and took a deep breath. This suddenly seemed more intimate than she'd anticipated.

"Emma?" Regina questioned, growing impatient.

"Sorry. Just warming up my hands." Emma finally made contact. Regina stiffened.

"Relax. It won't be good if you tense up." Emma said softly. Regina tried her best to relax. It was easier said than done.

The first thing Emma noticed besides the obvious tension in her muscles was that Regina's skin was the softest she had ever touched. She shivered.

 _Of course it is_ , she thought, moving her fingers tentatively across olive flesh. _She probably uses expensive creams. But she isn't relaxing._

"Regina, you've got to relax. Listen to the sound of my voice. Forget everything else and focus on my voice... my fingers releasing the pain."

It seemed to be working so she tried again. "Close your eyes and think of the one place where you feel most at peace." She increased pressure.

Regina huffed but did as instructed. Emma's fingers massaged across the base of her neck until her head fell forward. She was trying to relax.

"Wow. You are tight. Tell me if this is too much." Emma used more force at the edge of her hairline and inadvertently tugged a few strands.

Whether from the extra force or the tug or both, Emma wasn't sure. What she was sure of was the absolutely animal moan that came from Regina.

Emma froze but white heat burned a path to the apex of her thighs in response to the sound. She felt Regina stiffen again too.

What even? Emma tried to remain calm. She wasn't supposed to be sexing Regina up. She was her friend.

Her son's mom.

Her boss!

"Um..."

"Don't stop, Emma." Regina purred as she began to relax again. "It's really... helping with my... uh... tension." She sounded so breathless.

"Ok." Emma squeaked. "I mean, sure. You know. Whatever. If it's helping."

Where had this come from? She wasn't attracted to Regina.

Nope.

She was obviously attractive.

Sexy.

Smoking hot.

Ok, maybe she was a little attracted to her but that sound was doing things to her.

Emma continued her dance across reddening skin but now her fingers moved with purpose. She'd just see if she could do it just right to get...

Regina moaned again.

"Mmmmm, god that's so good. Lower, Emma."

The blonde felt the color blooming across her chest, creeping toward her face.

This was getting out of hand. But instead of stopping, she eased her thumbs lower, into Regina's tank.

"Like this?" Her voice was a whisper.

Regina only groaned her approval. Emma tried to relax. She was only moaning in obvious pleasure because the massage was helping her neck.

Right?

Emma pressed her thumbs on either side of the ridge of Regina's spine, easing up toward black hair. Her fingers slipped around her throat.

Emma felt an urge to squeeze just a little. It wasn't a part of her massage technique but then neither was a racing heart and ruined panties.

Would Regina freak out if she did? Just a little squeeze...

Emma jerked her hands away as the office door flew open. "Sorry to interrupt."

It was Regina's new assistant.

"Mr. Hawkins. It is customary while in my employ to knock before entering."

"I... um, I did knock. Twice. But your two o'clock is here." The man looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Sheriff Swan. Let's table this until later."

Emma could only nod. She barely made eye contact with the Mayor who was quickly putting her blazer back on. "I hope your neck feels better."

The second time it happened seemed less of an accident.

Emma was hunched over her desk later that week, busy with paperwork and bored to death.

"Hello, Sheriff." Regina's velvet voice floated across the room. She leaned against the door frame with a smirk and Emma tried to seem unaffected. She was wearing that indecently sexy black camisole under her too far unbuttoned blouse, her jacket draped over her shoulders.

"What's up?" Emma had decided after the last encounter to be cool and go on like normal. So she'd spent some extra time in the shower last night... so what?

"What's up," Regina said stalking around the desk like a lioness eyeing her helpless prey, "is that my neck is no better. Can you... help me?"

"Uh..." Emma couldn't make words as Regina slipped off her jackets and started unbuttoning her blouse. "What are... you, uh... um... your shirt?"

Emma mentally face palmed again. Way to be cool, Swan. Regina smirked and pulled her blouse free of the waistband of her skirt.

"I assumed you'd want unfettered access, dear." Tossing the blouse aside, it was evident she wasn't wearing a bra. Emma looked away.

"Regina, I'm no professional. If your neck's been hurting this long maybe you need a masseuse." Emma trembled thinking of touching her again.

"I don't want a professional," Regina settled into the chair and looked up at the blonde. "I'm here because I want you, Emma."

_Did she actually say..._

Emma choked on her own saliva which was copious since her mouth had begun to water. She coughed and beat herself on the chest. She was doomed.

"You were excellent before we were stopped prematurely. I'd simply like to try again." Regina seemed oblivious to Emma's near death experience.

"Shall we get started?" Regina dropped her head forward and closed her eyes in anticipation. Emma swallowed hard. So they were doing this now.

Deciding to just go with it, Emma settled her hands on Regina's almost completely exposed shoulders. Only thin straps held up the camisole.

If Emma had been tender and nervous before, she was terrified and rough today. Maybe if she didn't do it right Regina would just leave.

Maybe?

"Oh god. Like that." Regina's voice rasped low.

Emma clenched her thighs. Was there no limit to this woman's sex appeal? It was criminal.

Emma threw caution to the wind. "Oh, you like it rough, do you?" She spoke softly, aware her own voice was thick with desire. "Like this?"

Regina made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. Emma was sure she'd heard her say "fuck" but she couldn't think about that right now.

Right now all she could think about was the throbbing between her legs and the way Regina's long, slender fingers were gripping the chair arms.

"Lower, Em-ma," Regina's honeyed voice dripped from sinful lips. "Lower."

She did as she was told, fingers grazing where a bra should have been. She wondered for a moment how long it had been since anyone had touched this soft flesh. Instead of force, Emma ghosted across hot skin.

She was rewarded when a shiver shook Regina. Emma felt a rush of power at having made the woman tremble with her touch and she moaned softly.

"Fuck."

Now she knew Regina had used the swear. It was foreign and somehow seductive coming from her. Emma smoothed her palms up her bare back. Emma's body was on fire. She switched from foot to foot trying to stifle the growing need in her already wet sex.

Regina threw her head back. Her eyes locked on Emma's and she was biting her bottom lip. If ever she had seen an invitation, it was plain in Regina's face. She wanted more.

What should she do? Kiss her? Bite her? Climb into her lap? These all seemed like reasonable choices, especially from this angle.

She could see Regina's heaving breasts, silhouetted in silk and lace. It was a religious experience. She'd worship at this altar any day.

"Emma?" Regina moaned.

"Yeah?" the blonde replies, her fingers skittering dangerously close to the sides of Regina's perfect globes.

"Is your mother getting Henry from school?" Regina pushed back, seeking friction from Emma's touch.

Emma felt cold water wash over her hot skin. She couldn't think of two words she wanted to hear less right now than mother and Henry. Talk about killing the mood.

"Um... what?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ensure he wasn't gonna stroll in here and interrupt my massage. I'm not dressed for that." Regina seemed unmoved by the idea.

But Emma was freaking out. She glanced at the clock. 3:46 pm.

"Actually, he's probably headed here now."

Regina stood abruptly. "Oh. I see."

"Then perhaps I'd better be on my way." Slipping on her blouse and jacket without buttoning either, Regina turned to go.

"How's your neck?" Emma cocked her head to the side and waited.

"My what?" Regina answered.

"Your neck. You know, the reason you needed my... help?" She smirked.

"Right. My neck. Um... It's feeling quite sensitive at the moment but better. Thanks." Then she was gone.

Emma grinned. "Sensitive? Right."

The third time it happened was blatantly, overtly and unpretentiously deliberate.

She just came right out and asked for what she wanted. "Emma, Henry is going camping with your father tonight and I was hoping you could come give me a proper massage." Her voice was light on the line.

"I dunno, Regina," Emma began. It's been two weeks since the last time and she was just beginning to feel normal around the brunette again.

"I've enjoyed the others so much but I must admit they've left me... unsatisfied." Regina chose her words with the precision of a surgeon. "Doesn't some part of you want to... see this to its climax, dear?" She gave a suggestive chuckle, rich and dangerous, while Emma held the line.

Indeed, several parts sprang to mind and were quite unhelpful in her crusade to say no. This thinly veiled proposition left her conflicted.

If things escalated she'd be physically satisfied and then some. But what about after? Would it continue? Would it be awkward? She was torn.

As if reading her mind, Regina spoke up. "It's just a massage, Emma. Don't overthink it."

Emma sighed. "Alright. What time should I come?"

There was that damn sexy laugh again. Regina purred into the phone, "Well, that's entirely up to you, I suppose. I'll see you tonight."

Later, Emma stood toeing the edge of the step up to Regina's porch. It was dark out and getting late but she'd decided to come over anyway. Whatever happened, she'd have no regrets. They'd been through too much together to let a friendly "massage" mess it up. They'd be fine.

Yep.

Emma raised her fist to knock but the door opened before she made contact.

"I thought you were going to stand out there all night." Regina was wearing a gray silk robe and apparently nothing else. She stepped back to let Emma in and green eyes tracked up bare golden legs.

The house was dark but for a glow coming from the living room. Emma could see a fire burning, candles and a massage table with a crisp sheet. Regina answered the unspoken question. "I thought you'd like the angle the table affords better than a chair or bed. Is this ok?"

For all her confidence and swagger that simple question revealed her insecurity. It empowered Emma to know she was nervous despite appearances.

Emma nodded. "It's great. I always wanted one of those." She slipped off her jacket and boots and stood next to the table. She was warm and ready.

Oils and creams lined the displaced coffee table. Regina meant business. "I went overboard. I wasn't sure what you'd prefer to use."

"It's fine," she said, turning her back to inspect the oils and give Regina some privacy for getting on the table. "Do you have a preference?"

"I thought that was quite obvious, dear." And just like that, the predator returned... ready to seduce her prey.

The prey was willing tonight.

"Ok. I'm ready."

Emma turned to find a breathtaking sight. Regina was naked but for a sheet loosely draped across the swell of her ass.

"My god." Emma couldn't stop the words.

"Well, most people just say _your majesty_ but whatever you feel comfortable with." Regina laughed smugly.

"All this and humble too." Emma sassed.

"My dear, knowing I'm attractive isn't arrogance. Assuming others know it is." Regina sassed back.

"I can assure you others know it. You are very attractive, Regina." Emma chose a scented oil and squirted some in her hands to warm it.

"Thank you, Emma. I find you quite attractive as well." Her voice was sultry and melted over Emma's skin like the oil in her hands.

Beginning at her shoulders, Emma let the oil drip from her fingers along the bumpy ridge of her spine to the sheet at the small of her back.

"Mmmm, that's nice." Regina closed her eyes and stretched in anticipation. Emma didn't keep her waiting. She smoothed the oil evenly all over.

Then, she began.

First at the neck and shoulders, kneading, squeezing... her hands sliding easily along slick skin. It was intimate. It was erotic.

The scent of the oil mixed with the scent that was 100% Regina was intoxicating. She recognized a song playing softly. Sister Rose. She smirked. She'd never taken Regina for a fan of someone like Kenny G. But it definitely set the mood. Emma continued her work as a hunger grew within.

Emma found it difficult to keep her desire from being exposed by the way she touched Regina's body. Every pass across her back made it plain. For her part, Regina was keeping her expressions of approval to a minimum. The quiet inspired Emma to try harder. She wanted to hear her. She let fingers dip lower than strictly necessary along her sides.

That did it.

A wanton moan hit Emma's ears and traveled straight to her sex.

She continued her journey down olive plains, caressing and rubbing until she reached the sheet, then headed back toward shoulders.

"Lower, Emma."

Her hands stopped mid motion. "What?" She rasped.

"Lower," came the reply.

So lower she went, inching the sheet past the top of her ass. Another pass along to the sheet then up again.

"Lower, Emma." Regina purred into the scented air.

Emma gulped audibly. "Lower?"

"Yes... lower."

Again Emma lowered the sheet slightly, still trying to protect Regina's modesty. Then an idea struck her. She squirted more oil in her hand. Starting on her right foot, Emma began massaging up from foot to mid thigh on two perfect, golden legs. She'd always admired Regina's legs.

The brunette shivered when fingers pressed along the backs of her knees. "Someone is sensitive there," Emma intoned as she lingered there.

"And several other places," Regina whispered. She sounded out of breath.

Emma moved on, brushing the low end of the sheet.

"Higher, Emma."

Now it was Emma's turn to moan. She pressed her pelvis against the table hoping to generate some pressure to relieve her aching center. Carefully, she slid her hands beyond the cotton boundary and drew circles along Regina's upper thighs. Her fingers brushed the curve of her ass.

The symphony of pleasured sound that erupted from Regina as she continued her tender assault made Emma mad with want. She was drunk with lust.

Unable and unwilling to wait any longer, she pushed the sheet aside and traced a finger slowly down toward Regina's hidden treasure. Regina granted permission as she lifted her hips, giving Emma unobstructed access to the place she needed her most. The time for games was over.

Her first contact wasn't tentative or uncertain. She'd spent too much time learning every nuance and need in the woman's body language fro that. With confidence and purpose she slipped fingers above Regina's opening, through slick folds and across her little pearl. She was incredibly wet.

A long, throaty moan escaped the brunette and for a moment Emma merely held her hand there, cupping Regina's heat. But Regina wanted more. Her hips thrust down searching for badly needed friction.

"Emma... _please._ Don't tease me now."

Emma was only too happy to oblige her. Her index and middle fingers began a methodical dance on her swollen nub. Regina nearly sobbed with pleasure as Emma slipped her thumb inside.

In no rush to end Regina's delicious misery, Emma moved at a steady pace. She leaned down and kissed the small of her back, lower to her rear end.

"Get on your knees," Emma boldly commanded.

The power in her voice made Regina weak. She lifted up quickly, ass in the air for her lover.

Emma reached a hand around Regina's leg and continued her steady circling of her clit. She carefully removed her thumb from her pleasure cave. Regina whimpered at the loss but gasped when it was replaced by Emma's warm, wandering tongue. Emma moaned at the first taste of her.

"Fuck," the refined woman gritted out. With desperate, jerking movements she pushed her sex back into Emma's face. It felt deliciously dirty.

Emma didn't resist. She'd been a starving soul adrift in a desert and Regina was her oasis. She lapped up her essence like life giving water.

"Emma... _please._ " Regina begged. She was trembling with need. Emma sped up her ministrations and knew the other woman was close.

Emma felt the contracting of Regina's inner walls pulling at her tongue. She replaced it with two fingers of her free hand. "Come for me, Regina."

A moment later and the queen was crashing over the pinnacle of bliss. Her body slick with oil and sweat shook as the waved of pleasure rolled in. Emma was unrelenting as she drew out the orgasm. Regina collapsed forward and Emma fell across her legs totally spent, both gasping for air.

After a time spent recovering, Regina stirred. Emma stood and watched her ease from the table in all her naked resplendence. She was not shy.

And then, they were kissing, slow and languid. Regina's tongue delved deep and she chuckled.

"What?" Emma asked nervously.

Regina smirked at her. "I just never imagined our first kiss would be with the taste of me on your tongue." Regina pulled on her robe and stepped toward the stairs.

Emma blushed. "I never imagined a first kiss at all."

She was unsure what was expected of her. Regina curled a finger for her to follow. "Why don't we take this upstairs," she husked, suddenly very much in the mood again. Emma nearly ran to join her. "And by the way... it's apples."

Regina smirked, leading Emma to her bedroom. Emma stopped and frowned in confusion. "What's apples?"

Regina walked on ahead. Licking her lips seductively, she slipped into her room and called back to the blonde. "My safe word, dear."


End file.
